Into Your Arms: a Kayla and Ryan One Shot
by amandacarmela
Summary: What is Ryan planning for the Valentine's Day after he and Kayla broke up?


Into Your Arms: a Kayla and Ryan One Shot

A/N: If a sentence is italicized, not a how, book, movie, etc., then it is Ryan's thought.

It was February 14. It was Valentine's Day. Ryan Sheckler was never really a fan of this holiday, mostly because he never had that special girl to spend it with. And the one year he did have a girl, he broke it off with her before V-Day even came around. Ryan thought that she deserved better after what he did to her. He wanted to make it up to her. After all, they were both single on this lovey-dovey day. Plus, Ryan hadn't gotten completely over her.

Today, he had a fan signing in Long Beach at the Tilly's in the Long Beach Town Center though, a Valentine's Day signing: full of screaming, shouting, crazed, possibly even fainting, single fan girls. Sure, some of those girls may be attractive, but none of them were Kayla. Besides, he couldn't trust any of them. They all could use him for fame for all he knew. The _Life of Ryan_ film crew was following him around there today, but Ryan wasn't going to be followed afterwards. He didn't need his entire life on air. Besides, the world didn't get to see him go to winter formal with her after they broke up, so why should they get to see her again? Most of them all probably hated her for being with him anyway.

At the Tilly's Signing – 6:45 PM

"Ryan, hurry up and shut these last dozen or so girls up." Steve, his agent said, complaining softly to his client, Steve hated this: these yelling fan girls that don't shut up.

"Hey, I wish I could, but I can't. I love my fans, but right now, they're giving me a headache. This is ridiculously amazing." Ryan whispered back to his agent.

"You and I both got one." Steve replied.

Fifteen minutes later, the signing ended, whether or not everyone got through this hectic chaos. The _Life of Ryan_ crew then left for the studios. Steve leaves relieved of no more yelling. Ryan drives back home and sees the UPS truck on his driveway just as he hoped. Malcolm, Ryan's good friend and motocross rider hopped out of the truck.

"Hey Malcolm." Ryan said as he got out of the Range Rover.

"Hey kid. Here's that truck you wanted."

"Ahh, thank you." Ryan answered.

No big deal. It was easy, just pulled a few favors."

"Well, thanks again. You got a ride comin'?"

"Yeah," Malcolm responded as a car pulled up to the San Clemente house.

"Alright, I'll catch you later. Have a good day with your girl." Ryan greeted Malcolm goodbye.

"Thanks. Good luck with that." Malcolm replied walking to the car.

"Appreciate it." Ryan said as Malcolm left.

Ryan then opens the door to the UPS truck and sees a big, tall cardboard box large enough to cover most of Ryan, and a UPS uniform, just what he asked for. He takes the keys out of the ignition and the uniform, and locks the car. He walks inside and changes into the UPS outfit. _This is ridiculous. I hope this works._ To avoid attention, he put on a UPS hate and Oakley frog skins. He grabs the roses, candy, and card off his bed, and off to Kayla's house he went.

Kayla's House – 8:00 PM

Ryan got out of the UPS truck, grabbed the roses, and rolled the 5 and a half foot box to the porch after locking the truck. Ding-dong went the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Ryan's ex-girlfriend, Kayla.

"Uh, I got a package here for Kayla." Ryan said, changing the tone of his voice a bit to keep his surprise a surprise.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting anything though." Kayla replied.

"Well, I guess you've got a secret admirer then." he said handing her the electronic signing pad without exposing himself.

"I guess so," Kayla said signing. "That is some package."  
"Yeah," he said rolling the package into the foyer for her. "And so is this." Ryan said in his normal voice, removing his hat and sunglasses, then stepping to the side of the box so she could see him.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan!" Kayla said loudly, immediately smiling and covering her face, then hugging him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kayla." Ryan said giving her the roses.

"Aww, thank you." she thanked him, smelling the flowers while closing and locking her front door. "You went through all of this for me?" she eyed the UPS truck and uniform.

"Yeah," he smiled. "You don't deserve to be alone today."

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you." Kayla grinned, showing her perfectly straight pearly white teeth as her gorgeous ocean blue eyes sparkled.

"You're welcome."  
"So, is that box just a box with nothing inside to help you with your disguise?" asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, the height of the box, yes. Is there nothing inside? No."

"There's something inside?"

"Yeah." Ran helped her get the candy and card he stuck in there out. They then sat on the couch.

"I love it. Thank you Ryan." she beamed.

"You're welcome. Did you read the card?"

"No, I'll read it now, out loud." she paused. "Kayla, I know this may be awkward considering our history and all, but as the sickest girl I've ever met, you deserve something. You're the only real girlfriend I've ever had, and I'll always remember you, from our first date at Boomer's to the time we went to the zoo when we were younger. I remember the day I knew I liked you; I couldn't stop thinking about you. I remember the day I knew I loved you; I hadn't felt that way about anyone else. You're my first love and always will be, no matter what. Love, Ryan." she stopped. "Aww, Ryan. That was so adorable." Kayla's eyes began to water.

"You alright?" he asked, seeing her ocean blue eyes water as the ocean.

"Yes, this is just the sweetest, nicest, cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Ryan." she said as they hugged once again.

"You're welcome." he smiled. "Troy never did anything like this for you?" referring to her ex-boyfriend before Ryan.

'No, he'd never white-lied to me and planned a surprise. Or anything. It was always just dinner or something."

"Oh, alright."

Yeah, sad thing is you're not even my boyfriend."

"But that doesn't mean you don't deserve it Kayla. If Troy didn't see that you deserved something like this, then he obviously wasn't the one for you. He'd understand that you didn't just want to do the same thing all the time because it wouldn't seem any more special."

"How'd you know that's how I felt?" Kayla was confused as to how he knew her thoughts.

"I don't know. I, just did?" he answered unsure of how he knew.

"Well, at least you know me after knowing me for like seven years."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "So, uh, you just been by yourself all day?" he asked, trying to break the tranquility.

"No, Kirra and Andrew have been home. My parents have been out for a bit."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. So Taylor told me about the house."

"Yeah. She came to see it with me, because she's a girl."

She laughed. "That's what she told me. She also told me what went down between you and Casey. You guys alright?" her tone got serious.

"Yeah, we're alright."

An hour later:

"Well, I should probably get going." Ryan said, getting up off the couch. "The UPS guys are going to want their truck and clothes back."

She laughed. "Well, alright. Ryan," she paused. "I know our history is awkward and all, but you're still my friend. Don't be a stranger." she spoke as they walked to the front door.

"Alright. I won't." he said, smiling, about to leave. Suddenly, their lips collided. "What was that for?"

"Thanks." Kayla answered. "You made my day Ryan." she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to." he smiled back.

"Don't be expecting that as my thanks all the time though." she teased her longtime friend.

"Damn Kayla. Why are you such a tease?" he played along.

She giggled. "Bye Ry."

"Bye Kayla."


End file.
